


Thanksgiving Special - Binding Ties SMAU Universe

by PetuniaViolet



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Chaotic Good, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Losers as parents, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Thanksgiving, but also hella comfort, kids being kids, part of a smau, some angst just to spice it up, they're not together yet tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetuniaViolet/pseuds/PetuniaViolet
Summary: This is part of the Thanksgiving special of my SMAU 'Binding Ties' on Instagram and Twitter. You can find it under @btiesfixitau on both platforms!!I hope you enjoy it! And sorry for the delay, I got burnt out lmao
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Arrival

**November 24th, 2016**

**Georgia, Atlanta**

**5:20 PM**

Eddie was losing his mind.

Fifteen minutes. Richie had moved him from his wheelchair to inside Stan’s car fifteen minutes ago and Eddie couldn’t stop thinking how easy it was for him to be manhandled by Richie. Or how quick his heart ricocheted when he felt Richie’s (bigger) hands touch his torso.

He’s quiet and tense as he watches the suburbs pass by his window—Richie is idly chatting with Stan, Beverly, and Bill. He could feel Richie’s leg touching his and Eddie didn't know how much longer he could take it. He felt exhausted from the flight, all he wanted was the rest his head on Richie’s shoulder and close his eyes—but he refrained himself from doing it.

When Stan finally parked his car by a curb, Eddie felt his shoulder sag from relief.

“Hey Eds, are you okay?” of course Richie noticed that something was off.

“Yeah man, I’m good. Just tired from the trip,” Eddie told him with a lopsided smile.

Richie gazed at him for a moment before smiling back. He waited for Bill to get out of the car so he could go as well, get Eddie’s wheelchair from the truck and position it in front of Eddie’s open door.

And he did it again—Richie carried him and sat him down on the wheelchair. Eddie seized the sides of his chair as tried to distract himself by looking at Stan’s house.

It was gorgeous.

Stan had really the suburban dream happening to him. And he was happy for his friend.

“Whoa, Mr. Uris!! Your house is so pretty!” Sidney suddenly exclaimed, bringing his attention to her.

Eddie looked back to see Ruth laughing while exiting her car while Julia fondly rolled her eyes towards the 16-year-old.

“Thank you Sidney, but I think I already told you to call me Stan,” Stan said with feigning reprimand, giving her a smirk.

Sidney’s eyes looked to the ground shyly, “Yeah sure, I’ll try.”

Eddie really liked Sidney, but he would never forgive her if she called Stan by his first name before she could drop the ‘Mr. Eddie Kaspbrak, sir’ every time she talked with him. Well, he’d forgive her. He wouldn’t be even mad at her, but it would hurt—just a little. Another thing that he liked about Sidney was how he brought a different side of Julia, a good one that Eddie was starting to meet.

He was still afraid that moving to Los Angeles had been a mistake because of her. In less than a month, he took Julia away from a city he knew she loved and placed her in a completely different environment than she had at home. Even the weather was immensely a big change. Until now, Eddie was relieved that Julia wasn’t having problems with adjusting to her new school during her senior year and that she and Sidney were getting along just fine—but he couldn’t help to fear if this move was slowly negatively affecting his daughter.

“Eduardo, you there?” Richie questioned as he began pushing the wheelchair onwards, towards the entrance of the Uris’ home.

“I’m here Rich…” he answered, softly as he felt the sun on his cheeks.

“Good. Let’s enjoy these days as a family then,” Richie stated, and Eddie could feel the smile as he spoke.

He hoped Richie was right because what Eddie valued more were his friends and daughter.

* * *

Patty Uris was a force to reckon with. She had this glowing aura around her, like a magnet that pulled everyone in it.

Eddie thought that for someone to dislike Patty would be a person that also disliked warming their hands around a mug filled with their favorite beverage while watching the rain pour heavily outside.

He was being a little dramatic—but Eddie _really_ liked Patty.

She eagerly welcomed everyone into her home, and the aroma in the air was sweet, but not in a sickly way. It was also obvious how much Stan loved his wife, he didn't leave her side once he walked inside his house and he kept glancing her way with the most enamored of smiles every time she addressed the group.

“I’m so happy to finally meet you all!! And thank you for leaving your shoes at the door as I requested!” she beamed in Sidney’s way, and Eddie realized that the two apparently spoke during the ride from the airport to here, “Sidney, sweetie, do you want to do what we talked about now, or after dinner?”

Sidney looked taken aback when all eyes were on her abruptly, and she gave Patty a bashful look, “We can do it after dinner…” she mumbled, toying with her thumbs as her cheeks reddened.

Morgan rolled their eyes with a grin.

“What are you gonna do with my daughter?” Richie asked, glancing at Sidney with a confused smile.

“That’s between me and her!” Patty told him with a secretive grin.

Eddie took the chance that everyone was staring at the younger Tozier to look at the oldest, and unfortunately, he found himself in a predicament. Why did this insufferable man have to move slightly in front of him? Sitting on this wheelchair, Eddie’s head reached his friend’s waist and with Richie’s back towards him—Eddie had a nice view of his ass.

He kept staring, stupidly.

Until Eddie heard someone clear her throat. He looked up, to his right, to see Beverly give him a mischievous smile while Ben tried not to laugh by her side, also realizing what he caught Eddie doing.

“ _Shut up!_ ” Eddie suddenly blurted, panicking and now terrified that all eyes were on him now.

Ben turned away to actually laugh as Beverly kept a perfect poker face.

“Dad, are you okay?” Julia asked, standing next to Gavin, who was giving him a perplexed look.

“I’m fine! Sorry!” he promptly apologized, looking at Patty specifically because he couldn’t bear to see his daughter standing next to Ben’s son—he didn’t even wanna know what happened during the flight with those two.

“I think Eds is just cranky from the trip, I think it’s time for him to take his little nap,” Richie suddenly quipped, crouching down to level Eddie, “Do you wanna take a nap Eds? Uh?? Is that what you want?” he asked, using a childish voice that you’d use to talk with an infant.

Eddie glared at him and remembered he wanted to be polite in Patty’s presence. So instead of saying ‘Shut the fuck up, dipshit’ Eddie opened his mouth and said: “Leave me alone, dickhead!”

Oh.

“Sorry for cursing,” he quickly added, giving Patty a rueful look as Richie snorted amusedly.

“Richie, leave my dad alone,” Julia sighed, approaching them, “He probably wants to sit down on a more comfortable seat other than his wheelchair, right daddy?” she asked him, smiling gently at him.

God, he loved her so much.

“Yup, that’s right,” Eddie took her hand and pressed a kiss on her knuckles.

“Okay then! Let’s put this puppy on the couch—if the missus allows it, of course,” Richie grinned at Patty, who giggled a little before signaling Richie to follow her.

“Of course, silly! Dinner is being served in the family room anyway, so we can put the ‘puppy’ over there,” she told him with a wink at the end.

Stan shook his head, “This is going to be great,” he stated sarcastically, making Mike laugh.

Eddie frowned as Richie let out a guffaw.

“I’m not a puppy,” he grunted as he felt Julia push his wheelchair to where Patty had gone to.

Everyone dispersed around the house, conversing among each other and catching up better now that they were face to face.

Eddie had a admit that sitting on the couch was far better than being in that wheelchair, but he could do without having to hear Gavin and Julia talk next to him as if he didn't exist.


	2. It's fine, everything's fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw/ panic attack, mentions of underage drinking, and mentions of puking/ (nothing serious)

**7:00 PM**

Sidney bit her lower lip as she stared at her phone’s screen, waiting for Olivia to reply. She was starting to feel anxious about the delay because, usually, Olivia replied in a minute or less if she wasn’t busy or at school so Sidney was starting to regret making that stupid question.

Eddie was fine now. Why did she have to try and pry more about what happened in Derry? She randomly recalled one of the first text messages exchanged between her and Julia—and her being suspicious about the story that her dad and his friends made up about how Eddie got hurt.

She knew there was something afoot. But Sidney didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable, as she probably did just now.

She exited the bathroom and nearly collided with Beverly, who let out a startled gasp as her blue eyes looked at her gleefully after realizing that who was standing before her.

“Sidney!! You scared me, sweetie!” the adult chuckled, “…are you okay?” Beverly then asked in her own motherly way, shifting her tone into a more gentle one when the redhead regarded the teen’s flustered expression.

“I’m fine! I just ate too fast,” Sidney hurriedly told her, smiling nervously and stepping backwards to avoid Beverly’s comforting hand reaching for her, “I’m gonna go back though! Patty’s food _cannot_ go to waste!” she promptly continued before finally walking away from Beverly—more like, escaping.

Everyone was essentially in groups, but Olivia was not in sight.

All were gathered in the family room, the most spacious room of the house. Her dad was sitting next to Eddie, both holding their plates and whispering towards each other with fond smiles, Sidney saw Eddie roll his eyes momentarily before she looked away.

Bill, Mike, and Patty were standing up, and Sidney saw Patty laugh merrily at something Bill said—Mike was beaming at the shorter man. They all seemed lost in their own bubble and didn’t notice her passing by.

Stan, Julia, and Gavin were also missing, but Sidney didn’t think much about it because her mind was already going through a lot of thinking.

Sidney passed by chatty adults and found Ruth, Morgan, Diana, and Abby standing in a circle, conversing whilst Abby paid more attention to her chocolate cupcake.

“Hey guys,” she greeted them, trying to sound casual.

“I was starting to think you got lost Sid, are you okay?” Ruth asked, smiling at her.

Rolling her eyes playfully, Sidney nodded, “Yup. Where’s Julia and Gavin?” she asked as a form of distraction, looking around trying to spot them nearby.

“Probably making out in a closet somewhere,” Abby mumbled before she yelped at the sudden smack in the back of her head—she scowled, turning around to see Julia, giving her an unimpressed look as Gavin stood next to her, trying not to laugh.

Abby continued glaring, obviously not hurt by the gentle strike, only to stick her tongue childishly towards Julia, making the ladder smirk a little from amusement.

“Watch your mouth,” the dark-haired advised, furrowing her thick eyebrows with a mischievous glint in her bright eyes.

“Whatever…” Abby grunted, shoving the rest of the sweet treat in her mouth, “I’m getting another cupcake,” she told the group while chewing (making Julia disgusted) before she walked away towards the buffet table on a mission.

Sidney was astounded that Julia had grown comfortable enough to play around with someone like that. And glimpsing at Diana, she could sense that she was also surprised that her little sister had allowed someone to playfully hit her without beating them back.

“Where did you two go, anyways?” Morgan teased, breaking up her current trail of thinking.

“Julia and I went hunting for an outlet to put her phone charging,” Gavin explained too quickly, “We found one in the kitchen,” he looked down at Julia with an easy smile.

She looked at him with a sad smile before nodding at Ruth, “Yeah, sorry for disappearing.”

“You could’ve just asked me?” Ruth inputted with a raised eyebrow.

Julia seemed sheepish, “I didn’t want to interrupt you mid-talk,” she said, “You seemed really interested in telling us about your college adventures Ms. I drank for the first time and threw up in a bush.”

Ruth yelped, “Julia!! Shut up, oh my GOD. You’re lucky my mom didn’t hear that and my dad isn't around!!” she hissed with widened eyes.

Sidney exchanged an amused grin with Morgan as suddenly Julia threw Ruth a quip as a response that made the blonde even more startled—and just like that, the two began a really funny, but friendly bicker.

* * *

**7:08 PM**

“I don’t like lying to them, Stan… I really don’t, but you’re right. And so is my dad…” Olivia sighed as she leaned into the balcony’s rail, looking up at the sky and seeing the starry night.

Stan, standing next to her, nodded with a sad look on his face, “I know this is a lot on you. And I’m sorry you had to experience it. I wish we hadn’t involved you with IT,” he told her with a sorrowful tone, “I don’t like keeping this from my wife and daughter as well, but I sleep better at night knowing that they never had to worry about IT’s existence.”

Olivia didn’t say anything, but he knew she was listening. She looked thoughtful, and for a moment Stan smiled at how much she looked like Mike when he was a kid, “You know…” he began, “You were very brave during the fight.”

Chuckling weakly, she looked at him with a grin, “I was terrified.”

He shrugged, “We all were. But you stood your ground.”

“I can’t imagine what was like for you to do that as a thirteen-year-old though.”

“Well, we didn’t fight against a giant spider.”

That drew a laugh out of her, and Stan beamed at the sound.

When she calmed down, she looked up and offered him a grateful smile, “Thanks for listening, Stan. I feel so much better.”

“You’re welcome. What are you going to tell Sidney then?”

Olivia looked at her phone and sighed, “I’m not texting her. I’ll just find her inside and talk to her— _casually_ ,” she winked dramatically, and it was Stan’s turn to laugh now.

“Talk about birds, there’s nothing more casual than that,” Stan advised with a strange glint in his eyes.

* * *

**7:17 PM**

“Hey Sid, can I talk to you?”

Sidney, who was in the middle of a story that happened during drama club, froze mid-sentence and felt her spine go cold at the familiar voice. She turned around, gripping her glass of sprite almost too tightly, to face Olivia, who was giving her a cute, timid look.

_‘Jesus Christ why is she looking at me like that??’_ Sidney thought before she finally managed to open her mouth, “Oh ya, sure!”

Julia yawned a little, “Ruth, do you think your parents would mind if I have a cup of coffee?” the two obviously didn't hold any bad feelings after bickering for a few minutes and it showed as Ruth gave her a worried look.

“At this hour?!” Sidney heard the blonde exclaim as she accompanied Olivia to a more secluded room of the house.

She smiled amusedly because yeah, Julia was fucking insane about her coffee addiction. But it was also funny watching her high on caffeine before crashing completely and fall asleep in random places. Her dad almost had to carry Julia from the couch but she woke up and screamed because she was startled to see his face so close.

Her dad almost lost his glasses that evening, but at least Eddie laughed when Sidney told him what happened—and the sound of it made Sidney’s heart warm. She really wanted him to be happy in Los Angeles with Julia, the two brought some sort of new life into her house and this is the happiest her dad has ever been.

Of course that the next step would be their dads getting together.

“Sid? Did you hear me?”

“Oh.”

Sidney looked around and realized they were standing in the sunroom.

“I totally wasn’t thinking about my dad’s love life,” Sidney word-vomited on her, cringing inwardly before quickly adding, “I mean—wow, this is a pretty cool room, uh?”

Olivia stared at her momentarily before softening her features, “Yeah, it is…”

“Anyways… what’s up?” she asked, smiling too widely.

“Oh, you don’t remember?”

“Remember wha— _OH._ Fuck, the text I sent you, yeah! Jesus, I completely forgot about it,” Sidney let out a giggle before she felt her stomach drop. _‘Holy shit, Olivia doesn’t want to be my friend anymore. Why did I ask her that? It was such a weird question!! And why did I laugh like that?? God, look at the way she’s looking at me. Fuck my life!!’_ her thoughts echoed loudly as she began chewing her lower-lip anxiously while giving Olivia an apprehensive stare.

Glancing from Sidney’s bitten lip towards her eyes, she stuttered a little before finally addressing the situation, “To answer your question, yes, it was! I just needed to confirm it first with my dad because I wasn’t sure at first,” is Olivia was being honest, she felt horrible for putting Sidney in such a nervous stare. She looked like she was ready to run away from her and it was mortifying.

After a pregnant pause, Sidney was shocked to find out that Olivia had nothing else to state.

“Oh… so you don’t hate me?” the taller teen asked meekly, but hopefully.

“WHAT?!”

Sidney, punching herself mentally, quickly raised her hands in front of her in defense and began explaining herself before Olivia said anything else, “I m-mean, I thought when you stopped replying meant that you were like… you know, mad at me?? I don’t know Olivia, I just started having these stupid thoughts and then I couldn’t find you and—

“Sid… _sshh_ , it’s okay. Deep breaths please, you’re okay,” Sidney felt her skin crawl pleasantly when Olivia touched both her arms with her soft hands, keeping her steady and standing closer, “Look at me, please?” she cooed.

God… Sidney was already starting to feel her cheeks getting heated, but she looked at her nevertheless, how could she not? Olivia was so pretty.

“I don’t hate you. Not at all, and I’m sorry that you thought I did. I should’ve replied with something to put your mind at ease,” Olivia told her earnestly, “You did nothing wrong. Okay? Can you say that for me?”

It was an easy request, but Sidney found herself losing her voice as Olivia stared at her, solemnly.

“Say it, please?” the green witch almost begged.

Taking a deep breath, Sidney closed her eyes, “I did nothing wrong.”

As soon as she said it, Sidney began sobbing. Her eyes were still closed but feeling Olivia pulling her into a hug was enough to make her cry even more.

* * *

**7:25 PM**

It was just the two of them, and Eddie took the chance to finally ask Richie something that he has been debating ever since their flight.

“Hey, Rich?”

Swallowing a piece of potato, Richie licked his lips clean before giving his attention to his friend, “Yeah, buddy?”

“Can you sleep with me today?”

Richie almost dropped his place as he felt his body go numb. And as soon as Eddie realized what he was implying, he covered Richie’s mouth with his hand before the fool could scream and cause attention on themselves.

“Not like that, _asshole_!” he whispered harshly, feeling his cheeks warm up from embarrassment, “As in, sleep in the same bed.”

He uncovered the other’s mouth to let them reply, but he regretted as soon as Richie’s stunned expression turned bashful. He almost wanted to look away but Eddie remained brave under Richie’s dark, intense eyes as the taller man tried to come up with an answer without making a sexual joke about it.

Richie knew Eddie had a reason for not wanting to sleep alone tonight—and he didn’t want to be a dick and tease him about it. Because one) he didn’t know if it was serious and two) Richie didn’t want to miss the opportunity to share a bed with Eddie again.

They used to share the same bed during sleepovers when they were kids— _teenagers_ , even. And there was nothing sexual about it. In Eddie’s case, he found it easier to fall asleep hearing Richie’s snores and soft sounds that he made once in a while with his mouth—and Richie felt no shame in falling asleep holding Eddie’s hand as a form of security.

They were adults now. Almost middle-aged.

Eddie slept in his own bed at Richie’s place— _their_ place. But he would always fall asleep with Richie sitting next to his chair, holding his hand to be sure his medication was making its job and that Eddie would sleep without any issues.

Eddie didn’t know this, but Richie would sometimes get up in the middle of the night to see if he was breathing. And he did the same thing when he woke up in the morning, way before everyone else.

So, Eddie asking him to sleep next to him tonight was actually a blessing for Richie. That way, he could be right next to him if anything happened.

And of course, who wouldn’t want to share a bed with someone that you love?

“Richie?” Eddie was starting to become annoyed/anxious at his friend’s silence. This idiot could speak for hours, interrupt others, and now that he needed him to speak that’s when Trashmouth decided to go fucking quiet.

“Oh, uh—sure Eds! I’ll sleep next to you, no worries!” Richie said, too quickly and too splendidly for Eddie’s liking.

“Uhm… if it makes you uncomfortable you—”

“No!” Richie cut him off promptly, looking solemn, “Eddie, it’s fine. Really,” he insisted, offering him a genuine smile, “Whatever you need Eds, I’ll do.”

_‘Oh fuck oh shit!!’_ , Eddie instantly screamed inwardly. It didn’t help when Richie was looking at him in a way that made his heart skip—‘ _nope. NOPE.’_

“Cool! Great, uh, wonder what the kids are u-up to, uh?” changing the subject seemed to be Eddie’s best idea. He was scared his heart was about to burst itself out of his chest like it almost did almost three months ago.

Blissfully, Richie took the hint and looked around, his eyes fixing themselves on the circle that the kids formed and seemed to be chatting amongst each other, “Well, I see everyone except Sid and Olivia,” he seemed to have realized something because he looked at Eddie with knowing grin, “Hm… do you think?”

Eddie rolled his eyes, “Whatever you’re thinking, stop,” he said that, but Eddie couldn’t help but wonder. Those two seemed to get along so well and when they finally met face-to-face, the first thing Olivia did was give Sidney a bear hug as the other stood there before hugging her back with a beaming expression.

“I mean, it would be so cute—”

“Richie.”

“—if they somehow—”

“They’re kids! They’re probably just talking somewhere!”

Richie snickered, looking at the group again, “Actually…” his features softened, “This is fucking insane man. Our kids…” he gestured to the both of them and the rest of the Losers, “…are becoming friends. It’s like a new generation of the Losers Club.”

Eddie smiled, “Yeah, except they will never have to suffer as we did.”

“Fuck yeah man, if my Sid had to face that fucking monster I’d lose my shit,” Richie told him bitterly.

Thinking about Julia having to fight anything made Eddie nauseous, not only just monsters. He knew he couldn’t protect her from pain, but he was sure damn well going to try as long as he was alive, “Fuck that clown.”

Richie and Eddie shared one look before they started wheezing from laughing so hard.

* * *

**7:46 PM**

Beverly was still thinking about her encounter with Sidney until she found Abby with her eyes glued on her phone’s screen and a heartfelt smile as she typed.

That made her heart soar because ever since her divorce from Tom her youngest daughter has been a little emotionally distant. Abby was still herself, she could bicker with Diana in a good-natured manner and adjusting well to her new house and living with men again. She and Ben seemed to get along well enough not to be awkward and she was sure Abby was already attached to Gavin after he bought her that skating ramp.

But Beverly could sense that sometimes, Abby was distant. She still skated around in the backyard, trained, and was doing well in school. But Beverly was afraid that her daughter was lonely. Making friends in high school was hard—especially when you’re a Freshman and just moved in from another state.

So, to see her daughter smiling like that made Beverly pleasantly curious. She walked up to her and made sure her daughter saw her coming—and instantly, Abby put her phone away, back into her cardigan’s pocket while giving her mom a questioning look.

“Hey sweetie, having fun?” Beverly asked softly.

Abby nodded, “Yeah, I ate a lot of cupcakes.”

Beverly laughed, “I’m not surprised,” that made Abby grin as well, “So, can I know who were you texting with?” she asked.

Immediately, Abby avoiding her eyes before shrugging, “Heh, just someone from my ballet class. She goes to my school but we have different classes.”

“Oh! That’s good, right? Does it mean that you made a friend?” the redhead asked, avoiding sounding too relieved.

“I guess. Mom, can you… not?” Abby groaned, her cheeks reddening each second.

“Ah I get it, I’m fussing again, aren’t I?” Beverly chuckled, not hurt by her dismissing attitude. Abby was still fourteen years old and at that age, you wouldn’t want your parents nagging you all the time and treating you like children (even though you still were).

“Kinda?” Abby mumbled, “But uh, her name is Jane and she’s a really good dancer,” she told her mom in a better mood.

_‘Jane, don’t forget her name’_ , Beverly mentally noted, content that her daughter chose to share more about her new not-friend-but-maybe-friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it ended so suddenly! The next chapter might be the last part!


	3. Being Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: drunk character, slight description of Eddie's death scene.

**9:22 PM**

Gavin was impressed that, just under an hour, every one from his group of age had managed to dress up their pajamas and brush their teeth.

When Sidney and Olivia came back inside from stargazing, after Sidney had shown everyone her new bracelet with bright eyes, Patty said it was time for the “children” to get ready for bed. There no complaints, since Ruth had their movie night planned to avoid any boredom.

Gavin, the only guy, took his backpack to the bathroom upstairs whilst the girls, and Morgan, parted into pairs to change their clothes in the many bedrooms of the house. Julia was the first one to change, then it was Sidney, Ruth, Abby, Diana, Olivia, and then Gavin was last to show up to Ruth’s bedroom.

There were at least three bedspreads laid out on the room’s floor, with Ruth’s bed in the corner. The blond herself was sitting there, watching a video on her phone she sat in the middle of Diana and Morgan, who were laughing at what they were seeing in it.

On the floor, many blankets and pillows were being used already. Sidney was sitting cross-legged between Olivia and Julia—who averted her eyes from him as soon Gavin’s scanned by her—and Abby was lying down on her stomach, swaying her legs as she typed something on her phone with an absent smile.

“Oh hey, there you have Gavin!” Ruth greeted him as soon as she spotted him by the doorway.

Gavin smiled stiffly, now reading the situation better. He had been nervous about this part of the day. He even nearly proposed to sleep on the couch downstairs. But, at the same time, Gavin knew he’d feel lonely sleeping alone whilst everyone else had fun. Besides, he wouldn’t miss the chance to spend time with new friends, and his new possible stepsisters.

And besides, the grown-ups were still awake and at it.

“Hey guys, we’re not sleeping in early, right?” he asked as he sauntered in before sitting next to Julia.

“Fuck no, we’re watching movies,” Morgan replied instantly, making Ruth nod.

“Exactly. We’re getting snacks and watching movies until we all pass out.”

Julia gave Ruth a skeptical look, “That doesn’t sound healthy,” she then paused, catching the frowns from everyone before smirking a little, “I’m in.”

“Oh shit!!” Sidney guffawed, “That’s what the fuck I’m talking about Juls! Get unhinged!!” she held her hand up, indicating that she wanted Julia to high-five her.

Rolling her eyes with a knowing smile, Julia did.

“For a second I thought you were serious,” Diana snickered, fixing her hair on a bun as she stood from Ruth’s bed, “Okay, team snack is me, Sidney, Olivia, and Julia. The rest of you stay here and discuss what movie we’re starting this night with.”

No one objected, and when the four girls left the room, Gavin watched Ruth grab her laptop and heard the sound that Netflix did every time you initiated it.

“Horror? Comedy? Romance? Drama? Animated? What are we watching?” Ruth questioned as she began scrolling through many movies.

“Eh, choose a good one. I don’t care which,” Morgan answered before yawning.

“You’re already yawning?” Abby taunted, placing her phone next to her pillow before she too yawned, “Damn it! It’s contagious!!” she complained, causing Morgan and Gavin to laugh.

Before he yawned as well, leading Abby to smirk mischievously.

* * *

**10:43 PM**

Patty could be observant. Sharply, too.

She was a bird-watcher, and every morning Stan and her go to the sunroom with a cup of tea, sit down, and observe the blue-headed vireos, the first winter wrens, yellow-bellied sapsuckers, and kinglets. Patty enjoyed hearing her husband gasp in awe each time one of the species would land on their bird feeder and enjoy its treats. He would hold his breath as if he was scared that exhaling too loudly would frighten them away.

She loved him so much. Sometimes Patty gazed at her husband when he was distracted. Her eyes would always land on his scars first—a topic that hasn’t been addressed yet. Patty respected Stan’s privacy, and if he didn’t want to talk about how he got those scars, then she wouldn’t press on the matter. Besides, she could always focus on his beautiful eyes, soft curls, and the way his jaw relaxed whenever he noticed her.

Patty didn’t even ask how the scar on his palm faded when he returned from Derry, she was just glad to have her husband back.

Nothing else mattered.

Now, as she watched her guests in the family room, she couldn’t help to feel fortunate to be environed by such warm people. It was like she was beholding a glow that began a long time ago—when she wasn’t present in their lives.

She observed them, but she couldn’t help to stare at Richie and Eddie—these two were unmistakably in love with each other.

The way their bodies would pull towards each other naturally, the way Richie would gaze at Eddie every time the shorter man was speaking with this… lovingly smile? Patty was in awe, they weren’t together and acted like this.

She wondered if they ever became a couple, how much more tender they’d be with each other. Richie was already protective, always willing to help Eddie. He brought him his food, carried him, half-jokingly asked if Eddie required help whenever he went to the toilet.

And Eddie was near Richie all the time, and sure maybe he couldn’t help it because he didn’t want to be always moving around the house with his wheelchair, but Patty distinctly perceived the way Eddie would gradually shift his body closer to Richie’s—their thighs and shoulders would even touch at one point, and no one seemed to bat an eye on it.

Patty then realized, _oh_ —this has been happening since they were kids. That’s why Stan and his friends seemed so unconcerned about this phenomenon: they were used to it.

“What about you Patty?”

Beverly’s voice made Patty’s trail of thoughts interrupt momentarily. She then realized that everyone was watching her, and she could feel Stan’s thumb brushing her shoulder.

“Sorry, my mind was somewhere else!” Patty hastily apologized with a sheepish look, making Beverly chuckle.

“Happens to me all the time,” Richie lamented dramatically, “Usually I always go somewhere lewd and—”

“Beep beep Richie,” Eddie cried, elbowing his sides warningly.

Richie pretended to huff, laughing as Eddie scowled at him.

“Anyways,” Beverly continued with an eye roll, offering Patty a pleasant smile, “We are talking about past relationships—mine was shit,” the redhead affirmed before taking a big sip from her glass of wine to emphasize it.

“So, we were wondering if you dated someone else before Stanley,” Ben finished for her.

Patty grinned amusedly before she glanced towards Stan, who was giving her a daring smirk.

“I dated this girl, during my senior year in high school,” Patty recounted easily. Richie whistled and Bill looked surprised, so Patty decided to continue, “We dated for eight months, my parents never found out,” she explained proudly, “We broke up amicably before heading to college, and a year later I met Stan at a party. Ever since then, I didn’t want anyone else,” she finished, feeling her heart soar when she felt her husband lovingly kiss the side of her head.

“Well, Patty had a secret relationship! Fuck, that beats me giving my manager a blowjob two years ago just because I was drunk and lonely on New Year’s eve!” Richie barked, gulping down the rest of the beer that was left inside his bottle “I mean, besides the woman that gave birth to Sidney that’s the only relationship I ever had afterwards,” he added as if he just told them the best joke in the world.

“Oh, shit—” Mike cringed, looking away.

“Richie!!” Beverly snickered with an exclaim, followed by a shocked expression.

“Right, that’s enough drinking for you, Richie,” Stan scolded lightly with a worried frown.

“Oops, too much?” Richie didn’t look apologetic as he shrugged, “I’m sorry, I just feel really comfortable right now and I feel like I could tell you guys everything without being judged!”

Eddie, surprising everyone, spoke up, “And you can Rich, but you’re lucky the kids—especially Sidney—weren’t here for your outburst,” he spoke quietly as he grabbed Richie’s empty bottle to place it on the coffee table, “And Stan’s right, no more drinking for you.”

Richie looked at him and cooed gently as his eyes softened, “Oh, my Eddie Spaghetti! I’m so glad you’re alive,” he said before pulling the shorter man into a gentle hug, “So fucking glad…” his tone sobered slightly as he closed his eyes, keeping Eddie close to him.

The mood had shifted into something heavier, not relatively bad—but certainly not as bubbly as it was before.

Eddie let himself be held, circling his arm around Richie’s back to keep a hand there, caressing him comfortingly while he gave his friend a melancholic, but fond smile.

Watching them made Patty’s heart tug achingly, it was as if their love was just… _there_! And she felt so intrusive to be witnessing this moment. She couldn’t fathom how they weren’t together already, and studying the other’s expressions, their responses were reciprocated.

Maybe something was preventing Richie and Eddie from being together, and Patty hoped that, whatever it was, they could surpass it and be happy.

She cleared her throat, “At what time is your flight tomorrow?” she asked airily, offering a smile.

“Mine and Olivia’s is at five-thirty,” Mike informed her, appreciating her for the distraction, “So I guess we’re leaving around four-thirty?”

The others followed quickly as Richie groaned.

“The California group has to leave around two-thirty because our flight is at three thirty-four,” Beverly answered, setting her empty wine glass on the coffee table.

Stan nodded with determination, standing up, “I think this is a good time to start tidying up. You guys can go ahead and get ready for bed—”

“You have to let us help you clean—”  
“—we’ll help of course!”  
“We can’t just leave you guys to clean up _everything_!”  
“I have a banana t-shirt as my pajama!”

Everyone looked at Richie for the last statement, and instants later, they were all giggling at the large, inebriated goofy smile Richie was giving him as Eddie covered his mouth to look away, his shoulders shaking slightly from chuckling silently.

“Okay, good for you Richie,” Stan assured him, indulging his friend before addressing the soberer people, “And guys while we appreciate you offering your help to clean, you’re our guests.”

Patty nodded, standing up, “We’ll be fine! We just need to put away the leftovers and put the dishes in the dishwasher! It’s no bother at all!”

“At least let us put the dishes in this room back in the kitchen!” Beverly urged, rising as well.

“Yeah, absolutely! It’s the least we can do,” Bill acknowledged, springing from his seat as well.

Without having the time to stop them, Stan and Patty watched as everyone—with the exclusion of Eddie and Richie, who was still clinging to him and giving off a pensive appearance—pick up the dishes and napkins left behind and tidy up after themselves. Patty beamed thankfully at each Loser that crossed by her towards the kitchen, and Stan put his hands on his sides to give Richie a soft, but exasperated look.

“I think it’s time to take Richie to bed,” Eddie meekly said, attempting to smile.

“Where is he sleeping?” Stan asked as Patty accompanied the others, leaving the three alone.

Eddie looked apprehensive all of a sudden, and Stan frowned at the reaction. He stepped closer, giving his friend a questioning grimace, “Eddie?”

“He’s sleeping on my bed.”

Richie giggled at that, “I’m guarding Eddie against the monster under the bed…” he slurred before looking disoriented, “Or was it the one in the closet? Eds?”

“None, dipshit!” the other exclaimed, annoyed and embarrassed.

Stan hummed thoughtfully, “Okay… so he’s sharing the bed with you?”

Eddie nodded, looking tortuously stiff as Richie poked his head, getting his hand swatted away immediately.

Stan looked casual before he talked, “Okay, fine. I’m not that surprised, I mean you two did that all the time as kids.”

“Yeah!” Eddie promptly agreed, looking visibly relaxed.

But despite his indifference before, Stan suddenly gave Eddie a solemn gaze, “But Eddie, you’re not kids anymore. You know that, right?”

It got quiet between the two and the slightly sobered up Richie, who had taken off his glasses to rub his eyes tiredly.

“I know, Stanley,” Eddie sighed, feeling himself growing strained as well. His medication made him feel somnolent and sluggish sometimes—side fucking effects.

“I think it’s bedtime,” Richie laughed, bringing some levity to the room.

“Eddie, where’s your wheelchair?” Stan asked, looking around.

The other was lost for a moment before smiling, “Ah, Sidney was playing with it when she came to say goodnight and she probably left it somewhere in a hall accidentally.”

Stan smiled knowingly, “I’ll go get it then.”

* * *

_“Richie!! Rich, wake up! I did it!”  
“There he is!! Hey, Richie, look! I think I did it… I think I—”  
  
_

_This is wrong._

_Beverly is screaming._

_Bill is screaming._

_They’re all screaming for Eddie. In agony._

_Why?_

_IT impaled him._

_IT killed Eddie. Right in front of you, Richie. **Look.**_

_**NO.** _

__

_“Richie…”_

_No. Eddie. Don’t look at it. It’s gonna be okay. I’m going to save you._

_“Richie… Richie…”_

_So much **BLOOD.**_

__

_**the deadlights richie. he showed you everything and yet, you still failed.** _

__

_**NO.** _

__

**_yes. failed. failed eddie._ **

****

**_failed._ **

****

**_failure._ **

****

**_SHUT UP!_ **

****

_**failed comedian. failed father. failure. loser.** _

****

_“Richie…! There he is!! Yeah!! Hey Richie, I think I really go it! I think I got IT!!”_

_**Not again. Please. I can’t move. I’m awake, but I can't move!!** _

__

_**dead eddie. again and again and againandagainandagain—** _

__

“Rich!!”

**3:35 AM**

When Richie opened his eyes, for real this time, he didn’t foresee Eddie to be underneath him, looking at him with his doe eyes filled with concern.

He was breathing heavily and sweating. And standing on all fours above Eddie—shielding him from the claw that never came. Still, Richie glanced behind him so quickly that it gave him whiplash. He only saw a wall, nothing else was on it.

The giant, spider-clown was nowhere to be seen.

“Rich?” Eddie called again, watching his friend look around with a paranoid appearance, “Hey… look at me, please?” he asked gently, slowly realizing what was happening.

Richie was afraid.

Everyone went to sleep hours ago, and Stan helpfully carried Eddie to his wheelchair to then help a staggering mild-drunken Richie towards the bedroom they’d sleep. Eddie was glad that even when he was tipsy, Richie still managed to dress his own pajama (including the stupid and not adorable banana t-shirt with the matching sweatpants) and brush his own teeth before crashing on the bed.

It was actually relaxing to know that laying next to Richie and falling asleep hadn’t been awkward as it could’ve been. Richie was instantly sleeping his drunkness away as soon as his head hit the pillow.

But now, Eddie had no idea what time was it. He only wanted Richie to calm down and realize that he was safe—that everything was fine.

His friend had rolled on top of him out of nowhere, but he did it swiftly, startling Eddie awake. And now, even after calling for him, Richie was still hesitant of lowering his guard down as his dark eyes shifted towards Eddie’s.

“It’s okay, Rich… we’re at Stan’s, remember? Thanksgiving?”

Richie felt his breathing slowing down as he began remembering, “Yeah… I got a little drunk, didn’t I?”

Eddie nodded, “Yeah.”

Suddenly, Richie began sobbing, contorting his face painfully as if he was ashamed he was exposing it to Eddie, “I’m—” he cried, shutting his eyes so tightly that made Eddie wince and instinctively reach up with his hands to cup his friend’s face, “I fucked up!” Richie continued, his shoulder jolting at the contact.

“What are you talking about?” Eddie whispered, cooing a little for comfort. He couldn’t help it. He just wanted Richie to stop hurting.

Richie sniffed and turned his face away as if he was undeserving of Eddie’s soothing palms before he lastly revealed what’s been bothering his conscious these past months, “I saw everything in the deadlights, Eddie. I saw _everything_.”

“What do you mean?” Eddie asked, almost fearful of the answer.

Richie opened his eyes to give Eddie the most anguished look he’s ever heeded from his friend. It was so awful that Eddie’s chest tightened painfully at the sight—Richie should _never_ look like this. He _deserves_ to be happy! Eddie wanted to pull him down into a hug, but with his fragile infirmity, he knew that it could be a bad idea. Regretfully.

“I saw you get impaled, Eddie. Those fucking deadlights showed me—they fucking taunted me. And when I came back—when I woke up—I knew I had to move you out of the way because I knew what was about to happen…” Richie explained further, each word sounded painfully arduous for him to said, “I fucking _froze._ ”

Eddie absorbed what he just heard. It was quiet afterwards, apart from Richie’s quiet sobbing. This was had been troubling his friend after all this time? Guilt? Regret? Is this why Richie took him in? Because he felt responsible for Eddie almost dying? Eddie had so many questions, and many emotions as well.

He felt angry—upset that his friend decided to keep this bottled up inside him, selfishly hurting alone instead of trusting his friends—trusting Eddie—with this. Eddie thought how much of an idiot Richie was. And how much he truly loved him. He loved this stupid, idiot, selfless, and guilt-bearing asshole so much that it hurt.

And Eddie wished he could say it.

But now he had his insecurities about everything.

But Eddie had no idea anymore.

What if Richie just felt guilty?

No.

Eddie inhaled and exhaled through his nostrils before calming his crumbling mind, “Richie,” he began, eerily calm, “Look at me, please.”

Maybe it was because of how Eddie sounded, but Richie obeyed right away, giving him a guarded frown, scared of what he was about to hear.

“You’re a dipshit,” Eddie began, “A fucking moron, at best. You’re also a fucking dumbass,” he said, with fondness, “And I hate you so much. I do. Because honestly, Richie, you’re supposed to be wiser as you age up.”

Confused, Richie shifted his scared expression to an annoyed one, “Geez, asshole, tell me how you really feel.”

“I will,” the other threatened lightly, “I feel that right now, I just want to punch you in the face for being an idiot,” he noticed that Richie was about to interrupt him, so Eddie continued quickly, cutting him off, “I also think you’re wrong.”

They gazed at each other. Richie had his mouth slightly ajar, delivering an awed look as Eddie looked at him with affection.

“It’s not your fault you froze, Richie.”

“But Eds—”

“I froze, too. Remember?”

That silenced him, and Eddie chuckled as he cupped Richie’s face again, “Yeah. That was a dick move from me. You could’ve died—Bill was right to yell at me. I was so fucking scared that I _froze_ , that I almost let that _thing_ eat your head,” he was repulsed as he recalled that moment. He had felt so distraught as he heard Richie screaming and crying for help as Bill shouted at Eddie to move and grab the knife while he tried to pry the monster out of Richie.

Eddie did nothing, Ben was the one that saved Richie.

“That’s different!” Richie spoke urgently, always willing to defend Eddie from anyone, even from the man himself, “It was all happening so fast, and Bill was—”

“Bill was right. You could’ve died, don't make excuses for me, asshole.”

“But—”

“ _Richie!_ ” Eddie raised his voice a little, emphasizing that he was done. He was not going to allow him to berate himself even further. Eddie was ending this guilt tonight, before it gets even worst, “Stop. I never blamed you, and I won’t do it just because you told me this. Anyone can freeze, Rich. Fear is natural, and it’s okay to be brave and to be scared. You saw me _die_ , that’s _fucked up_. It can fuck with your head!” he was aware that Richie was at the edge if crying again, but Eddie couldn’t stop, he wanted to make things right, “What makes you think that I wouldn’t have done the same if we had switched places?”

Sighing profoundly, Richie finally allowed himself to sink into Eddie’s tender palms.

“I’m sorry…” the man above muttered as a single tear slid down his cheek.

Eddie frowned wistfully, wiping it away with his thumb, “Don’t be,” he said, seeing how small Richie looked right now didn’t settle well in his stomach, he felt it drop when he realized that Richie might be keeping even more things from him. And Eddie, even when he wanted to recognize his privacy, felt the need to know about it. He craved to be the only one to comfort Richie—and he was shocked at how much he ached for it.

“Richie, lay down next to me, I’d like to hug you,” he told him unblushingly.

And the other must’ve felt too mentally fatigued to even feel flustered at the request as he did as he was told, making sure that he didn’t hurt Eddie in the process. Richie was now lying sideways, his body facing Eddie.

The shorter man turned his head to look at his friend, relieved to see no more tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He gently took Richie’s hand and guided it across his torso, placing it on the other side, and then he gave Richie a look that wordlessly told him to touch him, to _hold_ him—to just do whatever he needed for the two comfort each other.

And Richie, who understood Eddie thoroughly than anyone else, shifted his body closer, bowing his head on Eddie’s shoulder until his forehead touched it as he hauled himself closer to the man, gradually discovering a comfortable position for the two.

Eddie, feeling daring, looped his arm under Richie’s pillow, placing a hand on his back and leave it there as he felt Richie’s hair slightly tickling his cheek.

And they stayed like that, immersing in the comfortable silence as they both fell asleep—smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I focused more on Richie and Eddie in this chapter because it's what I intended! Don't worry, the kids had a nice movie night and fell asleep well enough. 
> 
> Also, this was the last part for the written side of this special!! The rest will be through texting! Thank you so much for reading this! :D

**Author's Note:**

> [TO BE CONTINUED AS A NEW UPDATE WITH TEXT MESSAGES]
> 
> (eddie checking out richie's ass was an idea from @dibujosdelrio, pls follow her on Instagram and twitter she makes awesome art and she's a really good friend)


End file.
